


I’m In a Hurry

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I’m In a Hurry

Sam and Dean had set him up on a blind date- one that he’d been avoiding for weeks now. Finally, he caved, just to shut them up. _“You work too much, Dad.” “You need to more than be a firefighter.” “Mom wouldn’t want this.” “Don’t live the rest of your life alone._” That’s all he’d heard from his boys, and he was sick of it.

He was running late for this damn blind date, and didn’t want to show up empty handed. Spotting a flower shop, he pulled over, quickly parking. Rushing in, he looked around, not wanting roses, but having no idea what to get her.

Looking up when you heard the bell above the door, you smiled. “Can I help you?” You asked, wiping your hands off on your apron.

His brown eyes locked on your Y/E/C eyes and you swallowed. “Uh, yeah, I’m looking for some flowers.”

You smiled. “I _think _you’ve found them.” You chuckled, teasing him.

“Yeah, I, uh…” He chuckled lightly. “My boys set me up on this blind date. I’m running late, and I can’t show up empty handed.”

“How about these?” You motioned for him to follow you to the cooler. “There are wildflowers. Usually a pretty safe bet. Roses are more romance, and from your tone- you don’t even want to go on this date. Lilies are usually for funerals, so there’s that.” You smiled.

John returned your smile and nodded. “Would you like to get wildflowers?”

You blushed slightly. “They’re one of my favorites, actually.” You told him.

“Then wildflowers it is.” He grinned, grabbing a small bouquet.

* * *

The rest of the night, you couldn’t get his smile out of your mind. It gave you butterflies, and made you grin like a teenager with a crush. You would shake it off, figuring you’d never see him again.

After you closed up, you pulled on your jacket and stepped out onto the sidewalk. You hoped that his date liked the wildflowers. Turning, you jumped when he was standing there, with the most adorable smile on his face. “These are for you.” He told you, handing you the flowers that he’d bought from the shop just a few hours before.

“What about your date?” You asked, taking the flowers. Your fingers brushed his gently, the butterflies going insane.

He shrugged. “Not my type.” You raised your eyebrow at him. “Can I take you out for coffee and we can talk?”

You smiled over the tops of the flowers as you smelled them. “You want to take me out to discuss your date?” You teased him. “Meet me for lunch tomorrow?”

“I’m an on-call fireman, sweetheart. I could get called in.” He warned you.

“Then let’s get that coffee, Mr. Fireman.” You grinned.

* * *

Life for both of you moved quickly after that. There was no slowing you down- together, or alone. The owner of the flower shop you worked at was opening a second location, and hired you on as a manager. That gave you a pay raise, and a more set schedule.

John’s was still fairly random, but you understood. More than once you’d woken up to him rushing to get to the station. Every time he kissed you goodbye, he kissed you like it was the last time, because you both knew that it could be.

You would always stay awake until you heard the rumble of his truck pull away, your heart going with him.

It was close to Christmas, and the station was having a small Christmas party for everyone. The alarm rang out, causing all the spouses to get that worry in their eyes. John kissed you gently, and told you that he’d be back as soon as he could.

Minutes turned to hours, and there was no word. You were sitting in the firestation, his coat over your shoulders when you heard the men walk in. One by one, you watched the others walk in. Covered in soot, a weary look in their eyes. It must have been a rough fire. As each of them walked through the door, your heart felt a bit heavier.

Finally, John walked in. You jumped up and ran to him. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you close. Burying his face in your neck, he let out a relieved sigh. “Come on, sweetheart.”

“Heading home?” You asked, figuring he wanted a shower.

He gave you that heart stopping smile. “Nah, just want to go for a drive, and see where we wind up. Life’s too damn short. I’ve watched most of mine speed by. It’s time I let myself enjoy it.”


End file.
